As demand for telecommunications increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas. With the extension of optical fiber networks, there is a need for peripheral equipment that can efficiently extend the fiber optic service into areas where current and future customers are located. In addition, there is a need to detect potential fiber optic service interruptions before fiber optic service is lost.